1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content downloading method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for downloading to a device that forms network service using Near Field Communication (NFC).
2. Related Art
Recently, as ultra-high speed wireless communication infrastructure is constructed and a variety of types of wireless portable devices are spread out, tasks performed through an existing fixed device, such as a PC, have become able to be performed using a mobile device. In particular, a smart device, such as a smart pad or a smart phone, provides excellent portability, that is, the greatest advantage of a mobile device, has performance no less than a PC and a screen much larger than an existing screen, and thus has become able to provide services of new and convenient types that could not be provided by an existing fixed device.
A mobile device, such a smart device, is used for information search through the Internet, for example, a variety of types of service fields, such as e-commerce, online banking, game, navigation, and mobile messenger service, based on a variety of types of applications installed on the mobile device. Furthermore, the mobile device is increasingly used through interoperation with home devices within a home network, such as accessing the home network and controlling the home devices, sending content to a home device, or receiving content from a home device.
In order to provide the mobility of a smart device, wireless communication may be used. In order to overcome a limit to wireless communication resources provided to a smart device, communication through Near Field Communication (NFC) between smart devices may be performed.
In general, communication using conventional NFC provided service for sending data between devices when NFC connection is set up. That is, a prior art had a problem in that scheduling downloading, a downloading queue request, and the playback of downloaded content were not performed because a downloading scheduling protocol, a downloading queue request data format, and a downloading and content playback application interface were not defined in order to support the downloading scheduling of a target device for specific content if NFC connection between devices is possible.
Furthermore, a technology using conventional NFC had a limited use in device utilization through NFC connection because it did not have a function of automatically providing notification that content downloading scheduling or downloading was completed when content downloading scheduling or downloading to another device was completed and a function of providing event notification through another network interface if the connection of a device to NFC is impossible.